This disclosure relates to biodegradable components and more particularly to the manufacture and forming of starch-based biodegradable components using biodegradable pellets, and tooling and processes for both starch-based biodegradable components and biodegradable pellets.
Polystyrene foam is known and used as a packaging material for shipping, household items, cars, and other areas of manufacture and transportation. For instance, polystyrene foam materials are used to prevent damage to manufactured items during transportation, as well as adding stability to packaging during the shipping process. Many times, these materials are made using pre-cut or sized blanks of foam and then cavitating the pre-cut blank. Other non-biodegradable materials are used for a variety of business, shipping, and household applications.